


Cross Walks

by RarePair_Paradise



Series: Viewfinder Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePair_Paradise/pseuds/RarePair_Paradise
Summary: SakuAtsu ViewFinder AUSakusa Kiyoomi was a 19 year old photographer in the modern streets of japan. He's well liked, has plenty of friends and is all in all a good person! Though he didn't like everyone because of his slight germophobia but who cares right??!?He's also an excellent Photographer.......obviously! Some of his photos had opened up a lot of Mafia Cases and solved some too, bit anyway what could go wrong!Miya Atsumu is one of the 5 biggest Mafia Bosses in all of japan, no one would even dare to stand up to him. Besides his enemies but that's not the point, "he is a very handsome young man" is what older ladies that are in the mafia business at about him " I don't understand why he doesn't get a girlfriend?" they say. The truth is that Atsumu doesn't want a girlfriend, ya see he's gay and kind of a sadist, but no one else knows that beside his brother and right hand man Miya Osamu . One night Atsumu goes out to make a deal with someone, he can't say, and he notices an onyx haired beauty staring at him through a camera. As the boy runs away, Atsumu licks his lips"This is gon' be fun" he'd never think he'd fall in love
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Viewfinder Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️  
> There will be rape and mentions of drugs and sexual content in this story! Read at your own discretion

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a 19 year old photographer in the modern streets of japan. He's well liked, has plenty of friends and is all in all a good person! Though he didn't like everyone because of his slight germophobia, but who cares right??!? He's also an excellent Photographer.......obviously! Some of his photos coincidentally helped solve mafia cases. All was right in the world for this young man! Well, until that day it was....

Sakusa was woken up by the sound of his alarm and to the sun shining in his eyes "God I don't wanna get up!" He groans loudly. Sakusa used to live with a roommate but they left to go and live with their girlfriend so sakusa had the whole apartment to himself. That meant he could be as loud as he wanted "OI KIYOOMI SHUT UP!" Well Almost as loud as he wanted 

" IM SORRY EITA!!" he yelled back hearing the boy from the apartment next to him fumble around, probably for clothes. He sighed when he heard the footsteps lead up to his door and kick the door down " KIYOOMI! Why do you have to be so loud in the morning huh?!" He asked " I'm sorry eita I just really didn't want to get up. You know today is kind of a big deal for the department" he said softly, as he pulled the blanket over his face. He then heard a sigh " well you could call in sick but they might send different photographers to the important scoops ya know" He said smirking, knowing how to rile him up and into getting out of bed. 

Sakusa knew what he was doing, he was tempting him. He sat up and signed " fine fine ya know your an asshole" he whined looking over at him " I know! "Eita said cheerfully as he clapped his hands together " now get ready and if you don't text me all day and pick up something for my car I'll buy you fancy ramen tonight" he smiled innocently " I'll try but I do have somewhere to be at 7:00 tonight. That might have to wait" he looked at the ground as he walked to his closet and got dressed. 

Him and Semi had been friends ever since they where 3, they had been through everything together. First time drinking, first cars, first boyfriends. Yup! That's right! Sakusa Kiyoomi was gay, homosexual, not interested in the opposite sex. He was kicked out by his parents and siblings at 15 for being how he is, but was thankfully taken in by Seni and his family till they were 18 and they moved into the same apartment complex, right next to eachother and had been like that for a year in a half.

After he had gotten dressed he let Semi walk him out and to the street, he ran around even though he had a car for some reason that Eita still doesn't know, " bye bye Eita. I'll see you tonight" he said boredly as he ran to work, but little did he know he wouldn't be coming home that day and was about to get mixed up in some very big things. 

Atsumu took a swig of his beer as he laid on the velvet couch and stared at the crystal chandelier " ugh I have to go to that meetin' with Teru t'night" he muttered to himself. The only reason Atsumu was sitting there in the first place was because he was bored and he didn't want to do paperwork even though he knew Osamu would get on his ass about it later. He sat up with a grunt " I guess I should get ready" he groaned and grabbed his three pistols and shoved them into his gun holders. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie as said male, Osamu, walked in "Hey Atsumu" He said softly and waved tiredly at the Blonde haired man " What's up? You fixin to head out to meet Teru?" He asked curiosity filling his head " yeah........" He looked at Osamu and before the boy could speak Atsumu opened his mouth " no you can't come with me" he said sternly."why not " Osamu asked " I never get to come with you to negotiations" Atsumu looked over at his brother " I've told ya before and I'll say it again" he said dusting off his suit and making his way into the elevator with Osamu by his side " I'm not risking anyone getting hurt plus Teru knows I'd fuck him up if he tried anything" he then walked out of the elevator and before he stepped into he car he looked over at Osamu again " it'll be fine just trust me dude" he said and fist bumped his brother before closing the door and telling the driver to take off.

As they drove off Atsumu started to think about how he got into this position. It was common for Mafia Bosses to give their foundation to their heir, aka Atsumu's dad gave him the company but to be honest he didn't want the company, he wanted to have a normal childhood and maybe a little bit of shooting but that passion turned into a desire.So when he inherited the foundation he took his three guns and shot his dad's body 1 time for each gun. You see his dad hated guns, he was more swords and katanas. 

Back to the present, Atsumu came out of his trance when his door was opened by one of Teru's lackies ' I thought I told him not to bring anyone?' he thought angrily but before he could say anything Terushima cut him off " relax he's new at this he's just a door opener Miya-san" Terushima said and chuckled " shut the hell up I still told you not to bring anyone" the other male shivered in fear " w-well I'm sorry" Atsumu sighed and frowned " then let's get this over with" he said as they started to negotiate.

After a few minutes Atsumu heard a snapshot and calmly looked around as his eyes landed on a pale beauties camera. ' another one?' he looked over at Teru again to see that he was not nervous at all ' ok then that means he works for the news and is probably a photographer....... A cute one at that he smirked " I think we're done here " he said with a smile as the onyx haired beauty ran off ' I'll find you.'

Sakusa stared in horror as his eyes met the man's, but those eyes weren't any regular eyes. They were the deep chocolate brown eyes of Miya Atsumu, one of the most notorious mafia bosses in Japan " oh my God" he said as he slowly got up and stared to run away ' I'm screwed I'm screwed I'm screwed' he chanted in his mind


	2. Notice!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

Hi everyone!! So this is not a chapter sadly and i just wanted to tell you all that i will be on a hiatus for a few weeks because of some dumb stuff i did. So basically Im grounded BUT DONT WORRY I WILL BE BACK ON IT AS SOON AS I CAN!!!

Thank you for all your love and support so early in this series!! MUWAH~~!!!

Love,  
Author-Chan


End file.
